La vida es bella, no facil
by charly amethyst rios
Summary: La vida es a veces corta o a veces larga, pero si luchas por lo que quieres no importa como mueras la muerte siempre es digna Homenaje a los caídos: Colin Creevey


**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes que reconozcáis son de la magnífica mente de J.K Rowling

 **Aviso** : _Este Fic participa en el reto "Homenaje a los caídos" del foro "Las cuatro casas"(link en mi perfil)_

 **Nota:** Me toco "Cambia la muerte de tu personaje" pero como lo único que se es que lo mataron unos mortifagos o alguien esta es otra versión que me crei posible

* * *

A aunque McGonagall había dicho que los que éramos menores de edad no podíamos participar y que teníamos que evacuar, no pude hacerlo.

Yo era un miembro el Ejército de Dumbledore, y sobre todo un Gryffindor, no podía salir huyendo como un cobarde, Harry habría hecho lo mismo si estuviera en mi posición.

-¿Son el último grupo?- pregunto el tabernero de Cabeza de puerco- quiero unirme a la gran batalla

-creo que si- dije y aprovechando mi oportunidad lee dije- si quieres tu ve y yo cierro el pasadizo

-Está bien, gracias chaval

Una vez que se fue me asegure que nadie faltara y entre al túnel y lo cerré por dentro. Llegue a Hogwarts, y sin que nadie me descubriera entre

\- ¿Colin pero que haces aquí?- me pregunto alguien- se supone que todos los menores de edad evacuarían Hogwarts

-Ginny- me alegre al ver que era ella y no un adulto- tenía que regresar y ayudar a mis amigos

\- Está bien, te entiendo- dijo y sabia porque lo entendía- te ayudare a que no te descubran pero ten cuidado

Al parecer estábamos en el pasillo de encantamientos, vimos a algunos mortifagos

\- ¿Pero miren que tenemos aquí?, una inmunda traidora a la sangre y una rata escuálida, ¿tú también vas a ser traidor a la sangre?

\- No nos llames así- grito Ginny- somos mucho mejores que ustedes ¡MUCUS AD NAUSEAM!- bramo lanzando la maldición de los moco murciélagos

\- ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS!- lance el conjuro petrificando a los que evadieron la maldición de Ginny

-Bien hecho Colin, sigamos así- me felicito Ginny

Estuvimos peleando contra varios mortifagos, nunca pensé que podría lograr esto, cuando decidí volver a Hogwarts creía que no sería de mucha ayuda pero al ver lo que había logrado junto Ginny me sentía bien

-Colin, aquí nos separamos tu puedes seguir solo por tu cuenta, yo tengo que buscar a mi familia- dijo Ginny, no la podía culpar yo también extrañaba a mi familia, en especial a Dennis

-Está bien Ginny, yo seguiré e intentare reunirme contigo y el ejercito de Dumbledore cuando Harry derrote a Voldemort- dije su nombre y Ginny sintió un escalofrió, a mí nunca me afecto decir su nombre, debe ser por haber sido hijo de muggles

Poco después que nos separamos oí la voz de Voldemort, decía que nos daría un descanso para que enterráramos a nuestros muertos.

Esta noticia fue muy pesada pues pensé que habían asesinado a Ginny cuando nos separamos

Corri hasta el gran comedor, pero antes de llegar me tope con unos mortifagos

-¿Miren lo que tenemos aquí? Un sangre sucia- era un carroñero con el que me había topado antes de llegar aquí- el Señor Tenebroso dijo que nos retiráramos pero que les parece sino divertimos primero con este muchachito

-D-desma

-Expelliarmus- grito el conjuro de desarme- no, no, no. ¿Qué no sabes que está mal atacar a tus superiores? Por eso vas a sufrir ¡Crucio!- me lanzo la maldición que me hizo saltar por los aires- sigamos haber cuanto aguantas, ¡Cru

\- DESMAIUS- alguien le lanzo un conjuro aturdidor antes de que siguiera- déjenlo, Colin estas bien

-Si, gracias Ginny- tome mi varita y les lance el mismo hechizo antes de que reaccionaran

Salimos corriendo al gran comedor que estaba lleno de cadáveres y rogué por que a Dennis no se le hubiera ocurrido seguirme.

Me volví a separar de Ginny y cuando comprobé que Dennis no estaba me sentí aliviado y Sali a ayudar a cavar unas tumbas

-Oh, un rico bocadillo-oí a alguien

-¿Q-q-quien está ahí?

-Soy yo, no te preocupes te comeré tan rápido que no sentirás dolor – dijo la voz que resulto ser una acromantula

Me estuvo persiguiendo hasta que me harte y le lance una maldición reductora cuando se me iba a aventar

-No te libraras, tan fácilmente de mi- dijo la araña reducida mordiéndome, inyectando su veneno ponzoñoso y huyendo

Solo pude llegar hasta la entrada del gran comedor, después el veneno hiso efecto y me desvanecí poco a poco, las últimas palabras que escuche fueron

"HARRY ESTA VIVO"

Y con esa última esperanza partí al mas allá

* * *

Bueno aqui termina mi primer fic sobre el mundo de Harry Potter.

Lo curioso, y hasta cierto punto irónico,es que desde que me uní al mundo de los fanfics no habia escrito nada sobre Harry Potter, aunque el fue la causa por la que empece a leer y escribir fics.


End file.
